Nerd
by Pamela Witch
Summary: História ambientada nos anos 60. A vida de Peter Parker antes de ser mordido pela aranha radioativa.


Ato 1 **Família**

Ano 1966. A velha senhora acordara cedo e fora para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Estava fritando panquecas quando seu sobrinho apareceu na cozinha para tomar seu desjejum. Ele aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo leve no rosto.

_Bom-dia tia May!

_Bom-dia Peter!

_Já termino de aprontar as panquecas querido.

_Parece delicioso tia.

Peter pega uma das panquecas e despeja um pouco de mel sobre ela. Come um pedaço e exagera na cara de satisfação, fazendo "Hummmm", para agradar sua tia. Entra nesse momento na cozinha um senhor grisalho de óculos. Ele ainda está de pijamas e trás na mão o jornal que apanhou na soleira da porta. Senta-se à mesa do café e abre o jornal para lê-lo sem olhar para ninguém.

_Bom-dia tio Ben!

_Bom-dia Peter!

_Ben, eu não acho que esteja dando um bom exemplo ao Peter.

O Velho senhor baixou o jornal e olhou para a velha senhora por cima de seus óculos de grau que estavam um pouco baixos. May Parker despejou a última leva de panquecas na bandeja da mesa. Olhou para Ben Parker e disse incisivamente.

_Já lhe disse que pare de ler quando sentar-se à mesa para o café da manhã.

Ben Parker dobrou o jornal resignado e colocou-o ao lado da xícara na mesa.

_Sim madame, já, já.

Peter engoliu o riso, ainda mastigava seu último pedaço de panqueca melada, quando olhou para o tio e recebeu uma piscada. Peter olhou para sua tia e de volta para seu tio sorrindo.

_Já vou indo tia, tio. Comportem-se.

_Você também, nada de brigas. - Seu tio falou austero.

_Não chegue tarde Peter, ou o jantar vai esfriar. - Falou sua tia séria.

_Sim, sim, tchau. - Respondeu Peter da porta.

Ato 2 **Harry**

_Oi Peter!

_Oi Harry!

_Lee e Romita estão formando um Clube de Literatura para estudar nas férias. O que você acha?

_Literatura!

_É melhor do que Química. Ora vamos, Pete. Eu não gosto de Química, ou Matemática, ou Física. Deve haver alguma coisa que possamos estudar juntos nas férias. Eu gosto de Literatura. Se você entrar então eu terei um amigo para conversar.

_Cara, Literatura é meio fora dos meus objetivos.

_...

_Tá bom Harry, vamos entrar em Literatura.

_Você vai gostar amigo, além disso está cheio de gatinhas estudando Literatura. Quem sabe até a gente consiga um encontro.

_Logo vi. Você não tá interessado em Literatura Harry. Você só quer conhecer garotas.

_Essa é a idéia. Para que serve Literatura afinal de contas, se não para conhecer garotas.

_Vá até o ninho das garotas, vá à praia, vá a um show de rock 'n roll. É lá que elas tão.

_Sério? Quero dizer, eu não tenho um físico apresentável para ir à praia, e as meninas não vão prestar atenção em mim em um show de rock. Elas vão ficar lá pulando e gritando: "John, Paul, George, Ringo".

_Cara fala baixo, tá todo mundo olhando.

_Eu me empolguei. É por isso que eu preciso entrar no Clube de Literatura. Terei mais chances lá. Você vem comigo?

_Tou dentro.

_Valeu amigão!

Ato 3 **Nerd**

_Senhor Parker pode nos dá o resultado da questão 12?

_É 3-x, senhor McFarlane.

_E a resposta está ... Correta. - Dramatizou o professor de Matemática.

Peter ajeitou-se na cadeira e endireitou seus óculos de grau. Sorriu interiormente. Se não fosse visto como convencimento pelos colegas, ele faria um movimento com o braço e diria "Yesss!", mas ele aprendera a ser mais comedido.

_Questão número 18, Senhor Buscema. Diga-nos qual é a resposta. O rapaz no fundo da classe franziu o cenho, abriu a boca numa resposta muda, conferiu seu caderno, então desconsolado falou num fio de voz.

_Eu não sei Senhor McFarlane.

_Alguém nesta classe sabe a resposta para a questão 18? - O professor desafiava a classe.

Peter sentia o braço formigar e sua língua parecia adquirir vida própria, querendo dar a resposta à pergunta feita. Mas ele conseguiu se controlar e ficou mudo e quieto.

_Senhor Parker?

_É 3/4 - 5, Senhor McFarlane.

_Muito bem Senhor Parker, pelo menos alguém nesta sala estuda Matemática. - O professor o parabenizou.

Peter corou um pouco e baixou os olhos para seu caderno. Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas não era bom ser elogiado pelo professor em sala de aula. Peter sabia o que os colegas faziam com sabichões.

Ato 4 **Escola**

_Isso é para você aprender a ficar calado espertinho. Toma!

O atleta que não foi bem na aula de Matemática acertou um soco no estômago de Peter. Ele curvou-se todo e só não caiu porque outros dois alunos o estavam segurando. Isso nem era preciso. Peter era tão franzino e inofensivo que ele nunca ganhou nenhuma briga na escola. Nem se poderia chamar isso de briga. Era surra mesmo. Ele só apanhava.

_Da próxima vez que o professor perguntar alguma coisa, não responda nada, está ouvindo? Ou vamos mergulhá-lo na privada de novo.

Os brutamontes o jogaram no chão e se afastaram. Pete procurou por seus óculos e seus pertences. Olhou-se no espelho do vestuário masculino e ajeitou os cabelos. Perguntou-se até quando iria apanhar na escola. No fundo a culpa fora dele mesmo. Devia ter passado por idiota na aula de Matemática, mas não, tinha que mostrar pra todo mundo que era esperto e inteligente. Maldita vaidade. Saiu do vestuário e dirigiu-se ao refeitório. Harry já estava lá.

_Ei Pete, toca aqui! Que cara é essa homem?

_Uns caras me bateram, grande novidade.

_Puxa cara, isso é ruim. Você provocou os caras?

_Respondi as perguntas do professor na sala de aula, e elas estavam corretas. O professor me elogiou por isso.

_Isso é mau cara. Já devia ter aprendido que não pode aparecer demais, ninguém gosta de espertinhos.

_Eu sei Harry, mas é que às vezes eu esqueço que estou na escola e que isso aqui é uma zona de guerra. Às vezes é somente eu e os estudos.

_Você vive no mundo da lua Peter, tem que descer pro mundo real. Toma come uma maçã.

Ato 5 **Entomologia**

_Bem alunos, esta aqui é a "Aranaeus diadematus", ela é forte, consegue carregar insetos maiore e mais pesados que ela. É resistente, sobrevive a quedas de grandes alturas. É ágil, com um simples impulso consegue dar saltos espetaculares. De seu estômago consegue atirar material sedoso, a teia, através de suas patas, em longos fios que formarão sua rede, ou atirar bolas em seus inimigos. Sua teia é super resistente. Consegue prender moscas, mosquitos e outros bichinhos mais incautos, nos quais depois injetará seu veneno para então dissolvê-los com uma enzima. Arrisco-me a dizer que ela pressente o inimigo antes de seu ataque, dado a forma como se esquiva de seu bote. Isso se deve a percepções vibratórias e a seus órgãos de visão. A aranha é um animal que modifica seus hábitos para melhor derrotar seus oponentes.

_Professor, o senhor fala da aranha como se fosse um ser humano. - Brincou Peter.

_Na verdade meu jovem eu respeito as aranhas, tanto quanto respeitaria um ser humano.

_Isso quer dizer que o Senhor nunca pisaria em uma aranha, Senhor Ditko?

A classe toda espocou em risos. O professor de Ciências sorriu também.

_Não Senhorita Watson, não pisaria em uma aranha. Elas são tão perfeitas que pouco mudaram nesses milhões de anos de evolução da vida na terra.

_O Senhor quer dizer que as aranhas são mais perfeitas do que os seres humanos? - Perguntou um aluno mais confiante.

_Não tanto quanto, mas elas são uma das mais perfeitas espécies viventes. Na mitologia e arte humanas as aranhas, devido ao seu comportamento e habilidade ímpares, têm simbolizado paciência, crueldade e poder de criatividade.

Peter ficou observando a pequenina aranha de jardim formando sua rede de teia. Se ele pudesse também gostaria de ser perfeito, paciente, criativo e poderoso.

**Fim **


End file.
